darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Log 11
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs Category:Echo’s Logs Category:Ramjet’s Logs Category:Slipstream’s Logs 2/3/2012 06:27 PM Raised Airstrip The call had gone out, and like a nest of hornets kicked by a girl, the Seekers had been aroused. Currently a small army was waiting in both holding patterns overhead and in robot mode on the ground as Shockwave comes tromping out, getting right to the point; "In lieu of Bludgeon who has been unexplainably detained, I shall be conducting the assault myself. We shall be heading towards the Black Abyss promptly, and diving into it in order to take control of the powerful engines there. Afterwards, we will determine if we should pilfer the energon or control the thrust to send Cybertron where WE Want to go." Ramjet slowly begins to form up into the ranks, his armor seems to be newly repaired and his paint job is actually two different shades of white. Ramjet is currently wearing his trademark scowl. Slipstream is standing at attention among other seekers on the ground, keeping her mouth closed as she listens to Shockwave make his announcement. Hmm... interesting. Shockwave goes over the battle plans in his usual boring way, then turns to the troops, gesturing with his gun-arm." Any questions? " He paused barely at all "Then transform and fly out, SCRAMBLE!" Ramjet attempts to raise his hand, but thinks better of it as the rest of his squad launches to the sky. He shrugs slightly and follows. Slipstream changes into a BBJ-10 seekerjet. Slipstream takes to the sky, transforming and falling into the wing wash of other seekers. 2.3.2 Bottom of the Black Abyss Across Cybertron and down, down into the abyss goes the Decepticon army. They circled around as though in a drainage pipe, deeper into the innards of Cybertron. Despite the depth, flying was still relatively easy, for the Abyss was that deep. Lower down, the shredded sides gave way to smoother, reinforced sides, charred to this day with blasts from below. Some may notice it looks uneasily like the exhaust of a giant engine on a seeker, and indeed, a faint glow can be seen below as they neared the bottom, Shockwaves's giant gun mode floating down. Slipstream didn't like it when they all began going down into the abyss, but going against orders would be a bad thing so she went with the others, wondering why the frag they were down here. Ramjet continues to follow the rest of the seekers as he moves side to side. "Ahhh close quarters. I like it." He emits to himself. Slipstream changes into robot mode. The white Seeker quickly alters and shifts his parts to reveal the sneering form of Ramjet. "There. " declares Shockwave as he turns about. To one side of the huge wall was a large hole... a doorway, easily visible. And a figure had spotted them, running further into the lit room. "Attack! Kill everyone!" Slipstream didn't have to be told that twice, she gets her lance into one hand and pistol in the other and follows the others in a charge to do some damage! Ramjet lets loose an evil laugh as he begins to open fire towards the enemy. "Now, this I can get behind..." Slipstream checks her Unarmed software vs MEDIUM Difficulty and SUCCEEDS! Inside, there were about two dozen of the inky black mechs, and they had it seems, some warning. As the first seekers in (Ramjet and Slipstream) were peppered with firepower from several balconies as well as the floor! Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls against her agility. Slipstream's roll fails! Ramjet picks up the dicebag and rolls against his agility. Ramjet's roll succeeds! Ramjet checks his Unarmed software vs MEDIUM Difficulty and SUCCEEDS! Slipstream apparently was not ready to be hit from so many sides and she gets tagged a couple times for her trouble. "Slaggers." she hisses. Ramjet finds the nearest Mech and proceeds to slam his noggin into the Mech's face. His reckless charge allows him to avoid the laser blasts. The mech finds Ramjet a 'hard' opponent against and is knocked right off his balcony now, folded over the nosecone of the jet with a pained shriek. The others dodge out of the way. One with a grappling hook on an electric rope swings it at Slipstream quickly. Meanwhile, further down near the controls, a taller mech whirls about "Stop them now! Hold them off! " A computer boomed 'THIRTY SECONDS TO IGNITION." Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls against her agility. Slipstream's roll fails! Warning: Your HP is below 0. Warning: Your Energon tank is empty. Slipstream checks her Unarmed software vs MEDIUM Difficulty and SUCCEEDS! Slipstream gets snagged by the grappling hook, but that only makes her closer to her target as she takes a shot at the mech that dared to pull that stunt. Ramjet leaps up into the sky and lets loose with laser blasts from his arm rifles. "DIE YOU COWARDS!" He lets out a roaring laugh. Ramjet checks his software vs MEDIUM Difficulty and FAILS! The mechs scatter again from Ramjet, and one transforms as well - a black seeker practically identical to Ramjet as it darts forwards to fire a missile at him! (Roll agi again) Meanwhile, Slipstreams' own target loses his head as he slumps to the floor. There were bodies now everywhere - even Shockwave was getting some kills in as the defenders fought bitterly to the end, trying to keep the Decepticons from the controls. "FIFTEEN SECONDS TO IGNITION. PLEASE CLEAR MAIN ENGINE EXHAUST FUNNEL." Ramjet picks up the dicebag and rolls against his agility. Ramjet's roll succeeds! Slipstream doesn't like the sound of that warning, "Going to get hot in here!" she yells as she runs past Ramjet to get clear. Ramjet glances around as Slipstream runs past him. "Huh..oh..hey..Uh...Slipstream..." He just seems to take off after her. "Stand your ground Decepticons! " bellows Shockwave as he approaches the computer, and the Boss standing there "WE are safe in here. Clear the Abyss!" he monotones over the radio waves. Slipstream shoots or stabs at any inky mechs as she gets way clear of that port. Slipstream checks her Unarmed software vs MEDIUM Difficulty and SUCCEEDS! Ramjet follows Slipstream lead as he head-butts his enemies and attempting to shot at them. Ramjet checks his Unarmed software vs MEDIUM Difficulty and SUCCEEDS! The mech by the computer staggers back, and slams his hand down on a giant Red Button. A klaxon rings out, and the great door over the exit out slowly closes now... Seekers whip inside frantically, but some were trapped out in the Abyss itself, doomed. Then the mech turns, and leaps across the hallway towards Ramjet instead with a huge scythe... boosters launching him that way in robot mode, even as Ramjet slew another one of his followers "You will NOT succeed! The planet DEPENDS on us succeeding! You CANNOT stop this!" he shrieks fanatically. Slipstream finds herself suddenly facing down three more with guns as they fire, although a rumbling was beginning to fill the room. Ramjet picks up the dicebag and rolls against his agility. Ramjet's roll fails! Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls against her agility. Slipstream's roll succeeds! Slipstream doesn't care how many she faces as she shoots and stabs like a femme possessed. She snarls, nearly ferally. Slipstream checks her Unarmed software vs MEDIUM Difficulty and SUCCEEDS! Ramjet watches Slipstream launch her one-mech assault, his optics flash. "Impres...*SHREIK*" His thoughts are distracted by the Power Scythe slicing through his shoulder. "SLAG IT!" With that he launches a fury of fists at his enemy. Ramjet checks his Unarmed software vs MEDIUM Difficulty and FAILS! The fighters trying to hold back Slipstream find that she is as hard to hit as River Tam was as the femme turns into a whirlwind, taking down all three. There were only a few left, and Shockwave was busy with them right now. But suddenly a large, burly mech lands from above behind Slipstream, throwing his arms towards her to try and crush-hug her! The mech upon Ramjet, meanwhile, chuckles a little bit as he tries to 'ride' the seeker, only to find him transforming. The fists meet nothing but air as he flips off easily, firing a large rifle halfway as he aims to land once more. "BEGINNING FINAL COUNTDOWN. FIVE... FOUR..." The rumbling was now filling the air, blanking out almost all noise. Shockwave says something, but its barely audible. Ramjet picks up the dicebag and rolls against his agility. Ramjet's roll fails! Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls against her agility. Slipstream's roll fails! Slipstream erks as he gets some huge mech hugging on her, crushing her wings... she kicks back as hard as she can in hopes of making him drop her. Slipstream checks her Unarmed software vs MEDIUM Difficulty and FAILS! Ramjet lets out another scream of pain as the large rifle blasts a huge hole through his chest. He now blindly claws at the optics of his tormentor. "I'll take you with me!" Ramjet checks his Unarmed software vs MEDIUM Difficulty and FAILS! "THREE... TWO... ONE..." The mech laughs as he leaps out of range of Ramjet again, firing again with his rifle "You're too late! Cybertron is SAVED, fools!" Slipstreams' hugger turns, aiming to simply TOSS her away from the computer... and right towards Ramjet. "ENGINES IGNITED. HAVE A NICE DAY." And then, the entire world turns into a sheer wall of noise, the vibrations making it impossible to keep on ones' feet... sight is disoriented, and those of weaker constitutions may actually be overwhelmed by the power that rushed through the Abyss only a thin sheet of metal away... the heat radiating into the room itself. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls against her endurance. Slipstream's roll succeeds CRITICALLY! Ramjet picks up the dicebag and rolls against his endurance. Ramjet's roll succeeds! A burst of light appears on the southern part of Cybertron in the sky, filling up the entire atmosphere in a way that hasn’t been seen by the majority of Transformers in a very long time! Meanwhile, a mighty earthquake shakes the entire land, and over the Black Abyss a pillar of fire disappearing into the heavens explodes from the Abyss, incinerating anything that would be in it, above it, or near it. The heat sends a shockwave over a quarter of the planet around it, reaching Crystal City and igniting its' long-dead energy collectors in a sudden burst of excited atoms. The Spire of Liberty is also lit up, its' shadow pointing south to Iacon, where even then, the shuddering of the world is felt as the universe disappears around Cybertron entirely into one off-white cappuccino shade of reddish-cream. Slipstream is tossed into Ramjet, luckily though not right into his nosecone though. Then the shockwave of sound rocks the area. That... doesn't sound good. Ramjet begins to stumble around as he lifts his hand to his head. "Whhhat the slag?" He lets out an ooff as Slipstream is thrown into him. He reaches out to her shoulder in an attempt to steady himself. "Howdy..." Time-space itself warps. Things turn inside out. Armor turns to knitted yarn as the laws of relativity are adhered to and the strings that make up the universe quiver and dance with the sudden burst of acceleration. How long it lasts, nobody can recall, for chronometers are all sent off-kilter and inaccurate when finally the world stops turning inside out. And then the silence returns... blessed, but after that, frightening silence. Slipstream grimaces as she rides out the shaking, her wings are majorly warped thanks to that hug. She looks at the mech, magenta optics showing a bit of her pain. And in the skies overhead, many will realize... there's a great glowing ring of matter, swirling around a terrible emptiness; a void in space itself, where there just seems to be nothing. No telescopes can see anything in that region, and the world is full of countless stars so bright that Cybertron goes from perpetual nighttime, to perpetual twilight in red; all of them ancient, old stars, quasars and planetary nebula; the heart of a galaxy, and within that heart, the black hole. Strangely enough, all of the inky black mechs were gone when the Decepticons finally come to. Shockwave glances up and over, then points to the door. *KRAKKATBOOM* He opens the door "Let us depart this place. Place it under guard until we can drain every bit of information from these computers!" he speaks, tersely Slipstream gets to her feet, glad the shaking is over. She looks at her wings with a frown. No flying home in seeker form with those. "Great." she vents harshly. Ramjet stares into Slipstream's optics as his own begin to flicker. He opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. He tries once more but still silence. Slowly he lets go and turns his attention towards Shockwave. He mouths, "Slag to himself." Slipstream looks down at the mech and then moves to depart with the others. Medics are just going to love all the repairs this cycle... Ramjet slowly gathers himself and shakes his head to clear out the ringing. He then makes his way after Slipstream.